Cheetor's Fall Into Darkness
by SkyDragonMC
Summary: What would have happened if Megatron's minions managed to capture Cheetor and bring him before Megatron in the confusion that ensued during Feral Scream?
1. Chapter 1: The Capture

I do not own Beast Wars which is owned by Hasbro (I think) but I wish I owned it. I will be mentioning this once, right here at the start of the story since I see no need to state it again.

Author Notes:  
Events Before Feral Scream and up till Megatron discovers the new and improved Cheetor racing across Predacon territory at Mach 2 (after Depth Charge is rescued after he is captured by Predacons) and Megatron says that he wants that creature (Cheetor) brought to him.  
Whenever I mention Dinobot it is Dinobot II unless I state otherwise. If you are not familiar with Beast Wars, I highly encourage you to check it out, it will help with picturing what is happening. For a summary, look at this wiki page which contains brief summaries for the series and it episodes en. wiki/List_of_Beast_Wars_episodes . But I still encourage you to watch the Feral Scream episodes. For visuals of the characters in Beast Wars look at this link wiki/Beast_Wars_(cartoon) and scroll down to the characters to find their character pages. You should be able to find the series in YouTube, Netflix, or DailyMotion just to name a few places to try.  
Also some lines in this chapter have been taken from the show to line up better with the canon.

Megatron: "That creature belongs to me! bring it to me."

Dinobot: "It will be done."

After Dinobot and Waspinator left to capture the new and improved Cheetor. Megatron smiled evilly.

Megatron: "I have plans for you pussy-cat yessss."

Later that day:

Cheetor returned to base after 'beating' the beast that attacked him (which was himself after he mutated). Optimus grew suspicious and asked for Cheetor to show the creatures remains.

Cheetor: "I don't understand why we have to do this don't you trust me?"

Optimus: "Normally yes...but I think you're hiding something."

Cheetor: "I'm not hiding ANYTHING!"

Cheetor turned around with some green glow coming off of his chest.

Cheetor turned back around to face Optimus.

Cheetor: "You never trust me to do anything. I'm not a kid anymore but you still treat me like one."

Optimus: "I know that you aren't a kid anymore, but it is still my job to keep you safe. You've been acting strangely ever since you showed up at our door step last night and now I suspect more is going on than you let on. If you would just trust me enough to tell me then we could..."

Optimus then noticed a red dot on Cheetor's chest, he immediately recognized the dot as one from a sight on a weapon.

Optimus: "Cheetor, Look out!"

Optimus pushed Cheetor out of the way.

A red laser shot out from the bushes and shot Optimus in the chest, causing Optimus to go flying back and land. Optimus was still conscious but just barely.

Cheetor: "OPTIMUS!"

Cheetor then started to mutate into his Transmetal II form due to the already high stress ,that Cheetor had been trying to hide from his teammates, increasing to a level where he could no longer contain it.

Activating his com-link.

Optimus: "Optimus to base, Cheetor and I need back-up...I think."

Waspinator attempted to sneak behind 'kittybot'. Cheetor had finished his mutation. Optimus tried to warn Cheetor of Waspinator to which Cheetor responded to with a cocky response of, "Which Predacon, you mean this one." Cheetor proceeded to shoot Waspinator without turning around to face the Predacon.  
Dinobot then emerged from his hiding spot in the bushes.

Cheetor: "You hurt my friend. I guess its time to shred some Preds."

Dinobot shot Optimus again causing Cheetor to turn feral and lose control.

Cheetor tried to charge Dinobot who just knocked him away.

Megatron emerged from a hiding spot.

Megatron: "Well done Dinobot, I'll take over now."

Megatron then shot his tail laser at Cheetor who was too  
engrossed in staring down Dinobot to notice the laser coming for him.  
Megatron's laser hit Cheetor in the side, sending Cheetor flying into a tree, knocking him out.

Megatron: "Dinobot bring Cheetor back to our base and place him in one of the cages in the brig."

Dinobot: "No, we should stay and finish off Optimus. We have the advantage here. Why should we pass up the chance to end Optimus, especially why would you pass up this opportunity."

Megatron: "You will not destroy Optimus, his end will come on my terms. I have plans for the pussy-cat which will devastate Optimus. Death is too kind for Optimus, you have to admit that it would be fun to torture Optimus, yessss. I know how much he cares for the pussy-cat's safety."

Dinobot: "Fine, but don't blame me when your plans fail."

Megatron: "My plan will not fail, for I have made sure that my plan will work. All the plans that have failed involved help from other Predacons, this plan I have designed and will carry out personally. Now bring the pussy-cat back to base before the other Maximals arrive to assist their teammates."

Megatron collected up the pieces of Waspinator, so that Waspinator could be repaired, while Dinobot brought Cheetor back to the Predacon base.

Optimus: Optimus had seen Cheetor's transformation, but fell unconscious when Cheetor was knocked out. He woke up just in time to see Cheetor being carried away by the Predacons. "Cheetor, no."

Some time later Rattrap and Silverbolt arrived at Optimus and Cheetor's last transmitted coordinates.

When they arrived Optimus was slowly getting up with a devastated look upon his face.

Rattrap: "Eh Optimus, where's the kid?"

Looking at the two Maximals in front of him with a sad look on his face.

Optimus: "The Predacons captured him and I discovered that Cheetor is the beast that Depth Charge saw attacking the Predacons and the beast that Rattrap saw running from Cheetor's room. It's my fault, maybe if I had questioned him sooner he wouldn't have been captured."

Silverbolt: "Don't be too hard on yourself. It's not your fault Optimus. We will rescue Cheetor, I swear it upon my honor."

Rattrap: "Yeah, whatever he said, except without all the mushy stuff."

Optimus: "Thanks. But we must return to base, maybe we can track his energy signature from there."

Rattrap: "That's what I was going to say."

Optimus: "Sure you were Rattrap."

Back at the Predacon base, Cheetor was slowly waking up. He immediately recognized the prison in the Predacon base since he has been in the cages before. The second thing that he noticed caused him to freak out slightly. He was still in his Transmetal II!

To Be Continued in Chapter 2: Dark Planning

Author Note:

Yeah I completed the first chapter in my first fanfic. I know that some of you may consider this chapter kinda short but I'm kinda using this chapter to set up the story and as a refresher for people who are familiar with Transformers Beast Wars. Please review, This being my first fanfic, I need lots of constructive criticism to help improve my writing.  
Please no hateful comments and I hope to post the next chapter soon.

I would also like to give a shout-out to Starfire201, who has helped me out with fixing up and cleaning up chapters 1-3, Starfire201 may be editting future chapters as well. I suggest that you go and check out Starfire201.  
Signing off,  
-SkyDragon


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Planning

Authors Notes:  
Thanks for continuing to read my fanfic. Please review and I hope to make a wonderful fanfic. Just for reference:  
Nano-clik = 1 Second  
Cycle = 1 Minute  
Mega-cycle = 1 Hour  
Day = Day  
Anyway, to the actual chapter.

Cheetor continued to pace the small confines of the cage in which he was imprisoned in. Cheetor had no idea how long it has been since he was captured. All he knows is that it is the morning now which means that he's been imprisoned for about 6 Mega-Cycles since he awoke.

Cheetor: "Why are they keeping me in this cage for so long and where is the rescue team that Optimus should have sent out by now. Maybe they're still planning the rescue mission."

Having tired himself out from pacing for about 2 Mega-Cycles, stopping to lay down for a Mega-Cycle, and then pacing continuously for another 3 Mega-Cycles. Cheetor started to drift off slowly, silently lying down and falling into recharge.

Back at the Maximal Base at the Ark:

Rattrap: "Why haven't we attacked de Preds yet to rescue Cheetor? We don't even know what they have planned for the kiddo! They were clearly after him, since Megabutt passed up an opportunity to off Optimus."

Depth Charge: "I can't help but agree with Rattrap. Optimus, he does have a point. I want to help in any way I can since this is partially my fault too."

Optimus: "We don't know for sure if he even is imprisoned in the Nemisis. Rhinox have you found Cheetor's energy signature yet?"

Rhinox was busy typing away at the computer.

Rhinox: "Almost done Optimus..."

The computer suddenly erupted into static.

Rhinox: "You slaggin piece of junk!"

Rhinox hit the computer out of frustration at the still not entirely debugged Axalon systems that were now hooked up to the Ark.

The computer flickered violently and showed only static for a nano-clik, before clearing and revealing Cheetor's location.

Rhinox: "Optimus I've found him. Cheetor is definitely in the Predacon ship since his last transmitted location was just outside the Predacon jamming zone. But, I did catch a flicker of his energy signature inside the Preds ship."

Rattrap: "Now that we have determined that Cheetor is EXACTLY where we thought he was to begin with can we go rescue him!"

Optimus: "I want to contact Megatron first and see if I can make him reveal his plans. Rhinox make a com-link connection with the Nemisis."

Rhinox: "Will do Optimus."

Back at the Predacon ship, the Nemisis:

Megatron: "Aaahhh. It would appear that Optimus would like to have a chat, yessssss."

Megatron turned to Dinobot.

Megatron: "Open the channel."

Dinobot pushed a button making Optimus's face appeared on screen.

Megatron: "Aaaahhh. Optimus, what could I do for you?"

Optimus: "Where's Cheetor and what are you planning?"

Rattrap, out of sight, facepalmed at Optimus's stupid 'attempt' at getting info about Megatron's plan through being honest and straightforward with Megatron.

Megatron: "You would love to know that wouldn't you. But I can't tell you that."

Optimus: "You know that we will come and rescue him, hand Cheetor over now and prevent this pointless conflict."

Megatron: "Oh my, such force behind your words Optimus. But, unfortunately I believe that Cheetor won't want to be rescued anymore after I'm done with him."

Optimus: "And why would that be?"

Megatron: "Oh no." Said Megatron in false horror. "I believe that our connection is breaking up. Goodbye for now Optimus and expect a surprise at our next encounter."

Optimus: "Why you..."

Megatron cut off Optimus's sentence by ending the message.

Back at the Maximal base:

Optimus turned around to face his fellow Maximals.

Optimus: "We're leaving right now to rescue Cheetor."

Rhinox: "Are you sure Optimus, Megatron appeared to be only baiting us."

Optimus: "I know, but we can't just leave Cheetor, wherever the Predacons have him."

Rattrap: "Finally, I thought that we would never go and rescue da kiddo."

Silverbolt: "I swear that I will rescue you Cheetor."

Optimus: "I actually want you (Silverbolt) and Blackarachnia to stay behind and watch over the base."

Rhinox: "I'll go ahead and gear up and help everyone prepare for a full out attack on the Nemisis."

Throughout all this Depth Charge stayed silent, contemplating what Megatron had said about how Cheetor won't want to be rescued afte he was through with him.

Depth Charge: "Stay safe kid."

To Be Continued in Chapter 3: Dark Experiment Pt. 1


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Experiment Pt 1

Megatron: "Let's see how our 'guest' is doing, yeessssss."

Megatron pushed a button and the screen in front of him changed from camera 2 to camera 5, the brig.

Megatron: "Aaahh. The pussy-cat is asleep, yyyyeesss. Let's go pay him a visit. Dinobot, accompany me to the brig."

Megatron and Dinobot started towards the brig.

Back at the Maximal's base:

All the Maximals were leaning over some battle plans.

Optimus: "Are we all agreed upon our plan?"

Everyone nodded.

Optimus: "Good, now let's gear up and go rescue Cheetor."

Back at the brig in the Nemisis:

Cheetor: *yawn*

Megatron: "Aahh, so our 'guest' is awake now, perfect yyyess."

Cheetor: "What you want Megabutt? Come to release me before you get your Predacon rear handed to you on a silver platter by Optimus?"

Megatron: "You test my patience, Maximal."

Cheetor: "Blah blah blah. You gonna do something or not? Hey Dinobutt, you mute or something?"

Dinobot: "Do not insult me cat, I could rip you to shreds in mere moments."

Megatron: "I would prefer if you did not Dinobot, I still have plans for the pussy-cat."

Cheetor: "Oh yeah, and what would that be? You try anything I will bolt before you can even say 'Curse you Maximal!'" Cheetor said doing his best imitation of Megatron, which wasn't really good.

Megatron: "Good point Maximal. Dinobot...stun him."

Dinobot: "With pleasure."

Dinobot pulls out a stun gun and aims it at Cheetor, charging up the gun.

Cheetor backed up until he reached the back of his cage.

Cheetor: "Now let's not be so quick!"

Dinobot: "I thought you liked 'quick'."

Dinobot shot Cheetor. The stun gun instantly took effect, knocking Cheetor out.

Megatron: "Take him to the testing chamber."

Sometime later:

Cheetor slowly started to gain consciousness.

Megatron: "...connect the wire here and then finally the assembly of the machine will be complete."

Dinobot: "The machine is coming online. Also the cat is waking up."

Megatron: "Keep him restrained, we don't want him going anywhere."

Cheetor opened his eyes to find himself strapped to a table, while two machines were set just about an arms reach from his spark chamber and his head.

Cheetor: "Ungh...What happened? I feel like I was in the middle of a stampede."

Megatron: "Be quiet pussy-cat."

Megatron turned to face Dinobot.

Megatron: "I think that its time to send out our two-way video display and capture drone to Optimus, yyyesss."

Dinobot: "Sending out the unit. The video unit will arrive at Optimus's current location in a few nano-cliks."

Deep in Predacon territory:

Optimus and the team of Maximals he had brought spotted an unarmed drone flying towards them.

Optimus: "Hold your fire, let's see what it is."

The drone landed in front of Optimus. A nano-clik later, the drone projected a video link showing Megatron.

Optimus: "What do you want Megatron?"

Megatron: "I just want to allow you to see 'your' pussy-cat one more time."

Megatron moved aside to reveal Cheetor strapped to a table.

Cheetor: "I'm sorry Optimus...I've failed you."

To Be Continued in Dark Experiment Pt. 2


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Experiment Pt 2

Author's Notes:

Help with writing this story is welcomed, so if anyone has suggestions, PM me as long as it is a helpful suggestion.

Thanks and enjoy the chapter.

The Maximals stared in disbelief at the projection of Cheetor strapped to a table. The usually energetic and bright bot looked drained of all energy and had a dark look on his face.

Optimus was the first one to snap out of his stupor.

Optimus: "Release Cheetor at once!"

Megatron reappeared on-screen.

Megatron: "Of course Optimus, I will release him since you clearly have the upper servo...not!"

Optimus: "What are you planning Megatron?"

Megatron: "Oh, merely showing you what happens when you can't protect one of your teammates."

Megatron pulls up a screen which showed Cheetor's medical status. He then nodded to someone off-screen.

Optimus: "I'm warning you Megatron, if you hurt Cheetor in any way then I will personally end you."

Megatron: "That's quite a dark threat, especially coming from you Optimus, but no matter let's begin."

Megatron was handed a syringe with a dark liquid in it. Megatron walked over to Cheetor and injected him with the substance.

Optimus: " **No Cheetor!** "

Cheetor began to arch his back and spasm violently. One glance at Cheetor's status showed all his vitals fluctuating sporadically.

In only 5 nano-cliks, Cheetor suddenly stopped all motion, and slumped to the table. His vitals had flat-linned.

Depth Charge: "You will pay for this Megatron, you're now on my list."

Megatron: "Ha ha ha...Good luck with that."

The drone projecting the video self-destructed, flinging the Maximals surrounding it back. Although they did not suffer major damage they all slowly got up and began the long, depressing journey back to base.

Back at the Nemisis:

Megtron: "Now that that's over, Dinobot switch the monitor channel to the one that displays Cheetor's actual vitals."

Dinobot pressed a button, switching the screen to show that Cheetor's vitals were stable.

Megatron: "Good...The pussy-cat's systems has accepted the Predacon ID chip and his systems have destroyed his Maximal one...Don't say that Cheetor would never be trully loyal to me, Dinobot. I have made sure to not to change his general personality of being extremely loyal to his faction."

Dinobot: "But won't he still be at the spark, a Maximal?"

Megatron: "Yes, but I have found a way to fix that."

Sometime later:

...Systems Rebooting...System Check Initiated...Subject's Name...Cheetor...Faction and Transformation Code...Predacon...Terrorize... Bringing All Systems Online...

Cheetor opened his eyes, he wondered what had happened.

Then he remembered what his System Check had said.

Cheetor: "I'm a Predacon?!"

Dinobot: "Subject is awake now Megatron."

Megatron: "Goood...How are you feeling Cheetor?"

Cheetor: " **What have you done to me!** "

Megatron: "I am making you better. Now will you cooperate or will I be forced to use extreme measures?"

Cheetor: "Slag you."

Megatron: "Dinobot, bring me the dark energy crystal, it's in the box right next to you."

Dinobot opened the box to find a black crystal that was about the size of his fist.

The crystal looked like it has dark shadows swirling inside of it.

Dinobot handed Megatron the crystal, who very carefully placed the crystal in the machine above Cheetor.

Cheetor: "What are you gonna do, gonna try to change me with that. Because that won't ever work...I'm a Maximal through and through."

Megatron didn't respond to the comment, instead he maneuvered the machine to be pointed directly at Cheetor's spark.

Megatron: "Prepare yourself Maximal...because to day is your 'birthday'."

Cheetor: "Blah blah blah. Do you ever stop talking Megabutt, let's just get this over with and then you'll find out that I'm too loyal to the Maximals to be turned. Then, finally I can escape. The Maximals are probably almost here."

Megatron: "On the contrary my dear Predacon..."

The mention of Cheetor being a Predacon caused Cheetor to growl, interrupting Megatron's little speech.

Megatron: "Ahem, if there are no further interruptions I will continue from where I left off...good. I believe that you would be most disappointed to discover that your teammates believe you to be dead."

Cheetor: "What...no...that can't be..."

Cheetor slumped down on the table.

Cheetor: "Fine...Megatron I give up...do whatever you're planning on doing...I guess I'll just have to rescue myself." Said Cheetor, ending with a cocky smirk on his face.

Megatron: "Now, witness the power of the dark energy crystal!"

Megatron dramatically flipped a switch and the machine began to power up.

Cheetor: 'Maybe it wasn't the brightest idea to taunt Megatron.'

Dark shadows began to shoot from the dark energy crystal into Cheetor's spark.

Cheetor: " **Aaaaahhhh**...Must fight back...no...I've lost..."

Dark shadows began to swirl around Cheetor's frame. The dark shadows then began to seep into his body and spark.

Suddenly, a green mist started to swirl around Cheetor's spark. This green mist, was Cheetor's Transmetal II spark's attempting to expel the dark shadows.

The dark shadows began to seep into this green mist and mix. Soon the mist from Cheetor's spark became a green and black mix of colors.

The mist slowly seeped back into Cheetor.

It had been about 5 Cycles since the process began and it appeared to be finally done.

The dark energy crystal in the machine, the only one that Megatron had, shattered having accomplished its purpose.

Megatron motioned for Dinobot to take the restraints off of Cheetor.

Not even a Cycle after the restraints had been removed, when Cheetor suddenly sprung up into a predatory stance.

Megatron: "Welcome Cheetor to the Predacons."

Cheetor came out of his predatory stance and walked over to Megatron.

Cheetor: "Thank you Megatron. I always knew deep down that I belonged here. Being one of the only actual predators on the Maximal's team always confused me. The Predacon name was more suiting for a predator."

Megatron: "Yes, that confused me for a time as well. But, now you are a Predacon Cheetor."

Cheetor: "Must I keep the name that I had when I was a weak Maximal?"

Megatron: "I will have your name changed after you prove yourself and show me what you can do."

Cheetor: "That will do, I agree that before I can have the privileges of being a Predacon, I must prove myself worthy."

Dinobot stared on in disbelief. The once fanatic Maximal had been turned into a Predacon, with a darker personality to boot.

Megatron: "Glad you agree. Now, what do you want to do?"

Cheetor thought for a moment before giving an evil grin.

Cheetor: "I think it's time to show my true colors to my former teammates and punish them for oppressing the ever-present side of me which was a Predacon."

Megatron: "Good, we'll leave in 10 Cycles, meet everyone in the throne room then, and then you can reveal yourself to your new teammates. After that, we attack the Maximal base."

Cheetor: "I think it's time to scrap those stupid Maximals."

To Be Continued in Chapter 5: Surprise...

Author's Notes:

Finally we have reached the first major event in the story.

In the next chapter I will not be showing the reveal of Cheetor to the Predacons since that would mess with my plans for the next chapter.

 **Important: I would like to ask any of you, the readers, who are artists, to draw the darker version of Cheetor. The requirements are that he is in his Transmetal II form, you can make minor changes to his body, you can change his color scheme any way you want, keep his eyes red, it cannot be an exact replica of Cheetor with only a few changes to his color scheme, and I would prefer if you did both his beast and robot mode. PM me your entries, The deadline for the drawings will be 5 days after the first acceptable entry is recieved. However, if no entries are recieved by July 27th, then I will go and find one. Once the entry deadline is reached, I will edit Chapter 5 to include a description of Cheetor based upon the winning entry.**

 **All entries will be posted on my profile page with rankings. Good luck.**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

Author's Notes:

A shout out to ShivaVixen for partial inspiration for this story. Go check her out, she's really good. I might have been the reason for the Spark Core: Rhyme and Reason Chapter 4 Update. Wink wink, I urged her to update it. Makes me very happy.

I have decided to write this chapter without the description of Cheetor and will just plainly state he is more evil and savage looking. But, when the contest is over, then the description will be added along with a shout-out to the winner. I am only doing this because I'm on a roll with this story.

Silverbolt stood guard at the doors to the Maximal base. He eagerly awaited the rescue team's return with Cheetor in tow.

A small group of Maximals appeared over the horizon.

Silverbolt squinted to try to spot Cheetor amongst the group.

But as they got closer, Silverbolt noticed their depressed looks and realized that Cheetor was not with them.

Optimus walked up to Silverbolt and placed a servo on Silverbolt's shoulder.

Optimus: "...he's dead."

About 30 nano-cliks later, if one listened they would be able to hear a sorrowful howl echoing in the air.

Sometime Later:

After a few awkward glances at the assembled Maximals who were depressed by the news of Cheetor's death. Optimus finally decided to bring up the question on everyone's minds.

Optimus: "So, what are we going to do now?"

Depth Charge started to open his mouth to respond when a sudden comlink transmission blared out from the command room computer.

?: "Need *static* Backup *static* Now."

Optimus: "Who is this and how do you know about the Maximal emergency comlink channel?"

?: "Why shouldn't I know about this channel. Don't you recognize my voice...It's Cheetor."

Everyone gawked in disbelief.

Rhinox got up to check the energy signature of the bot.

Rhinox: "Why are you registering as a Predacon Cheetor?!"

Cheetor: "They tried to inject me with a Predacon ID chip but it failed to get past my security programs and I managed to escape."

Rhinox: "Okay. Give us your coordinates so we can help."

Cheetor: "I'm in quadrant Theta, but hurry. The Predacons are looking for me."

Rattrap: "Stay outta site kiddo, we're coming."

Cheetor: "Good. Oh no they've found me. I'll try to hold them off, but I don't think tha.. **aargh**."

Optimus: "Cheetor... **Cheetor!** "

*static*crackle*static* *The comlink transmission cuts out*

Optimus turned back to his fellow Maximals with a determined look.

Optimus: "Let's go save Cheetor."

Elsewhere, in Quadrant Theta:

Cheetor: "So how was my performance Megatron?"

Megatron: "It was very good. I myself was almost convinced that you had defected, but I know that you're too loyal to the Predacons to defect. Now go into that cave and get set up to pretend that you're hurt. But, still hide yourself well, to prevent our plan from being discovered too early."

Cheetor: "When will I get to fight the Maximals?"

Megatron: "Patience Cheetor. You will get your chance."

Meanwhile, a group of Maximals were just about to enter Quadrant Theta:

Rattrap: "So Optimus, how do you think the kid's gonna be after all dis?"

Optimus: "I hope that everything will return to normal, but I fear that Cheetor will most likely be scarred from this experience."

Rhinox: "Look alive people. We're here."

Everyone surveyed the area for signs of Cheetor.

Depth Charge: "So, where's Cheetor?"

Cheetor: "I'm in the cave over here."

The Maximals started to walk over to the cave.

Optimus: "We're coming Cheetor, hang on."

Suddenly, Rattrap put an arm in front of Optimus, stopping him from coming close to the cave's entrance.

Rattrap: "Hey wait up Optimus!"

Optimus: "Yes Rattrap. Do you have something to say?"

Rattrap: "Yeah I do, where's all the Predacons?"

The Maximals looked around, now realizing that they had walked into a box canyon that had only one way out.

Megatron: "Predacons attack!"

Depth Charge: "It was a trap this whole time!"

Suddenly laser fire tore out of the cave. Each shot expertly hit each Maximal in the servo which held their weapon. All the Maximals were disarmed in a nano-clik.

Cheetor: "Heh...You were always too smart for your own good Rattrap."

Rattrap: "What's going on kiddo!?"

Cheetor: "Don't call me a **kid**!"

Yet again, laser fire shot out of the cave and 2 shots hit Rattrap, with deadly accuracy. The laser blasts hit Rattrap in the right knee and the left shoulder.

Rattrap dropped down on one knee and picked up his blaster. The other Maximals all picked up their weapons.

Cheetor: "I'd be worried about what's behind you."

The Maximals turned around realizing that they had completely forgotten about the Predacons.

The Predacons had surrounded them.

Megatron: "Hello Optimus. Cheetor could you introduce yourself to these Maximal fools?"

Optimus: "What is the meaning of this Megatron? Release Cheetor!"

Cheetor: "Shut up Optimus. You are the one who needs rescuing, not me."

Rattrap: "Hey, don't talk to Optimus that way. What's gotten into you?!"

The Maximals could hear a loud chuckle come from the cave where Cheetor was hiding.

Megatron motioned for the Predacons to hold back.

Megatron: "Ooohhh, this will be interesting, yeeeesssss."

Cheetor: "What's gotten into me? Nothing. I just gained some common sense and realized where I belong."

Optimus: "And where do you belong?" Said Optimus hoping that Cheetor would not say what he thinks he's about to say.

Cheetor: "With the Predacons."

Cheetor stepped out of the cave revealing himself to his former teammates.

Cheetor had an overall darker appearance to him. Cheetor took up a predatory stance and eyed each of the Maximals like a predator would.

Cheetor: "I wonder how roasted rat would taste?"

Cheetor shot Rattrap in his uninjured knee and shoulder. Leaving the Maximal defenseless to an attack. Cheetor then pointed his blaster at Rattrap's spark.

Optimus: " **Cheetor Stop**!"

Cheetor: "Why should I?"

Optimus: "Whatever Megatron did to you we can fix, if you would just let us help you."

Cheetor: "You can scrap that idea because Megatron actually did very little to me."

Optimus narrowed his eyes.

Optimus: "What do you mean?"

Cheetor: "Don't pretend that you don't know Optimus."

Depth Charge: "What is he talking about Optimus?"

Optimus: "I have no idea."

Cheetor: "Of coarse you would lie to them, you always saw it didn't you? You saw how I was the only predator on the Maximal team, how my actions grew increasingly dark and violent. You could see that when I became a Transmetal that I was being more violent and ruthless. You kept telling yourself that it was only a phase in my life and that I would get over it. You know what Megatron strengthened in me."

Rhinox: "Optimus if you have something to confess spit it out."

Optimus just ignored Rhinox and continued his argument with Cheetor.

Optimus: "Oh yeah, and what did Megatron strengthen?"

Cheetor: "The side of me that you always tried to oppress but never could fully. The side of me that has been wanting release. The side of me that was always present in the shadows trying to stay alive and well. The side of me that I nurtured somewhat and actually grew fond of. The side of me that was always a Predacon."

Rhinox: "Optimus, you knew about this and never decided to tell us?!"

Optimus: "I thought that it was best not to and that it truly was only a phase."

Cheetor: "You all watched me grow into Predacon. I can also thank the original Dinobot for nurturing this darker side of me and for helping me understand and accept this side of me. But when he died I had no one to talk to about this because you would all either think that I'm crazy or brush me off. So I had discover this side of me for myself without someone who knew how to handle this."

Cheetor then noticed that Depth Charge had leveled his weapon at him.

Cheetor: "What are you going to do Depth Charge? Shoot me? Because we both know that I'm too fast to be hit by you."

Megatron: "That's enough Cheetor. I think that you've had enough time to torture these imbeciles. Let's head back to base."

Cheetor: " **But I could destroy them now!** "

Megatron: " **No**. You will have plenty of chances to exact revenge. Besides it will be more fun to exact it slowly."

Cheetor: "Fine."

Cheetor started to walk away. He then suddenly turned around and pointed an accusing finger at the Maximals. Cheetor's face showed intense hatred.

Cheetor: "You get to survive this time, but next time. I will cause more damage."

With that Cheetor sprinted away, running up the cliff face vertically and breaking the sound barrier, reaching Mach 2, after going over the top of the canyon.

The Predacons walked away out of the box canyon.

Megatron stopped at the entrance and turned to face the Maximals.

Megatron: "I told you that I had a surprise at our next encounter. Well...Surprise. Aha ha ha. I'll allow you until tomorrow to lick your wounds."

With that, Megatron left the confused and angry Maximals to themselves.

To Be Continued In Chapter 6: Recovery and Discovery...

Authors Notes:

Very exciting chapter. What will happen next? Well I know what will happen, but you don't. Still waiting for drawing submissions. Submit while you can.

-SkyDragon


	6. Chapter 6: Recovery and Discovery

Author's Notes:

Please Review this story and favorite it if you want. I welcome feedback on how I am doing and what you think about the story. If you see a mistake, whether it be grammar or spelling or technical, please notify me of it so I can fix it. Thanks for reading my story and I hope that you continue to read it.

Just as a refresher, the units of time which will be used in this fanfic are being reposted here, they will be reposted every couple chapters.

Nano-clik = 1 Second

Cycle = 1 Minute

Mega-cycle = 1 Hour

Day = Day

I also would like to notify readers that I will be mostly unreachable until about August 21st 2015 due to a trip to Africa. I will be reachable until August 3rd 2015 after that day I will be unreachable. I am letting you, the readers, know this out of courtesy because you have been following this story. I don't want you to think that this story is dead.

I may fit in a few chapters before I leave.

Silverbolt was sitting vigilantly at the command room computer. When a voice came over the com channel.

Optimus: "Optimus to base."

Silverbolt: "Silverbolt receiving, what is it that you need Optimus?"

Optimus: "I need help transporting wounded. I'll fill you in once everyone gets back to base."

Silverbolt: "I shall come and assist you Optimus, hold tight."

A Mega-Cycle later, after everybot that needed repairs had gone into the CR Chamber. Optimus was just finishing explaining what had happened:

Silverbolt: "Cheetor did what?!"

Optimus: "That was what we were all thinking after the encounter."

Rhinox: "Although Optimus forgot to mentioned that Cheetor thought that Optimus had some knowledge about his feelings but chose to oppress them instead of confronting him about it."

Silverbolt: "Are we absolutely sure that it was _Cheetor_ talking to us and that Cheetor wasn't being controlled or manipulated?"

Depth Charge: "Absolutely. There was too much emotion and reasoning behind his motives to have been manipulated or controlled."

Rattrap: "So we lost da kid. We got our rears handed to us by Cheetor. Optimus might have known about Cheetor's feelings and might have been able to stop this from happening...Did I forget anything?"

Rhinox: "Cheetor's also doing this on his own free will."

Rattrap: "Great. So where does that leave us?"

Optimus: "As much as it pains me, Cheetor is now the enemy. Next time we meet him we will have to treat him as such."

Rhinox was busily typing away at the computer when a something on the screen startled him.

Rhinox: " **Optimus!** "

Optimus: "Yes Rhinox?"

Rhinox: "I don't even know how to explain this other than to show you."

Rhinox pulled up a recording of their battle with Cheetor on-screen.

Rhinox: "Pay close attention to Cheetor's stats."

Right as the recording had Cheetor in full view, Rhinox paused the recording. He then brought out the examine tool which came included with the recording software. He clicked on Cheetor and selected the stats option. He pulled up Cheetor's stats before being captured by the Predacons and placed the two stats next to eachother."

Depth Charge: "Woah!"

Rhinox: "As you can see Cheetor's stats have increased dramatically. Cheetor's speed, stamina, strength, firepower, dexterity, eyesight, hearing, and pretty much everything else has increased significantly. Keep in mind that these stats only display what has been observed. There is no way to know if Cheetor was putting his all into battles."

Optimus: "This is not good."

Rhinox: "Don't worry Optimus, Cheetor is still beatable, he just has become a tougher opponent."

Rattrap: "Well then, explain why his stats have gone up so much."

Rhinox: "As I was saying the stats from before display what he has shown in battles. And his current stats show what he has shown in inly that encounter. The increase in stats may be because Cheetor has been holding back in previous battles. Cheetor might have been scared of how much power he had and worried that it might get out of hand if he put his all into the battles. But now, Cheetor has no reason to hold back because he has realized that holding back has been doing no one any good. So now he is pulling out any stoppers and is using a larger amount of power than before."

Depth Charge: "That would explain why he always seemed kinda awkward in battle and how Cheetor sometimes would be unsure of himself. He was worried that if he didn't hold back then something bad would happen."

Rattrap: "So the kiddo's actually been a really good fighter this whole time?! And he was just holding back."

Rhinox: "Correct. Also it is highly probable that Cheetor could have weapons that we don't even know about. He could've hid additional weapons from us."

Depth Charge: "So Cheetor is pretty much a wildcard."

There were a few moments of silence among the Maximals as they all took in the information.

Silverbolt: "Optimus are you alright? You've been very quiet."

Optimus: "What? Oh...yes I'm alright. Just thinking about why I never saw this and why I did nothing."

Rhinox: "I don't think that there was much of a chance that any of us would've noticed. Cheetor has always been reserved about his own problems and has put others first. He wanted to be like you Optimus, always putting others safety before your own. So if there was a sign of this, then it was a small sign."

Optimus: "Thanks Rhinox. Now let's stop delving in the past and start thinking about what can we do."

On the Predacon's ship, the Nemisis:

Megatron: "You did well Cheetor and you have dealt a crushing blow to the Maximal's morale. Nice job."

Cheetor: "Serves them right for what they've done to me."

Megatron: "Now...Tell me about your time with the Maximals. It might be useful for me to hear how the Maximals work from a former Maximal."

Cheetor: "Okay I will tell you how those miserable Maximals work."

Megatron: "How do they run patrols?"

Cheetor: "The Maximals generally run patrols by quadrants. They are usually in pairs of two which shows just how pathetic they are. They actually need _two_ Maximals to be safe. Pathetic. The Maximal patrols usually report in every Mega-Cycle."

Megatron: "Okay...What about their defense capabilities?"

Cheetor: "The Maximal base has two heavy-duty blast doors covering the entrance to their cave. This entrance is guarded by two twin-cannon auto-turrets. Once inside the cave, their are a load of traps spread throughout the cave which will activate after the blast doors are breached. I know where all the traps are and I can give you a map later if you want. Past these traps are the remaining Maximals which would be ordered to defend the base if all the traps fail. Rhinox is a certainty in that battle. He would be a tough opponent due to being the heavy weapons specialist. Any other Maximals that we did not defeat on an attack on the Maximal base would most likely be defending this position as well. However, a way to bypass all of this is to capture one or two of the Maximals and threaten the others with their comrade's termination. This will lead to the Maximals surrendering."

Megatron: "So if we capture the right Maximal, we can demand a surrender?"

Cheetor: "Yes. This is just one of the many weaknesses that the Maximals have due to their 'morals'."

Megatron: "I see. One last question."

Cheetor: "And what would that be?"

Megatron: "Do you have any new or hidden abilities or weapons?"

Cheetor: "Well...I would be lying if I said that I didn't because even I don't know what I am fully capable of. But, still I won't tell you. I gotta keep some secrets from everyone, even you Megatron."

Cheetor, having finished saying what he wanted to say, started to leave.

Cheetor: "I'm gonna recharge."

Cheetor walked off in the direction of his new residence.

Megatron: "I have some plans for you Cheetor, yyyeeesss."

To Be Continued in Chapter 7: Into Cheetor's Mind...

Authors Notes:

The next chapter will delve into Cheetor's mind. We'll see what's going on inside his head. What will we find out?


	7. Chapter 7: Into Cheetor's Mind

Author's Notes Update:

I am leaving on August 6th.

Inside Cheetor's mind, Maximal Cheetor appeared and Predacon Cheetor appeared.

Maximal Cheetor: "Why are we doing this?"

Predacon Cheetor: "I thought we already went through this. The Maximals have been oppressing you and holding you back. You always felt like the oddball of the Maximals. You secretly felt drawn to the Predacon cause. And now you can express yourself freely."

Maximal Cheetor: "I know, but still this feels kinda wrong."

Predacon Cheetor: "Just accept this and let's fully merge as one. We will become more powerful if we do."

Maximal Cheetor: "I don't know."

Predacon Cheetor: "Come on just accept my offer. We need to merge to stabilize."

Maximal Cheetor: "To stabilize...Okay...Let's merge."

Predacon Cheetor: "Finally. For us to merge we just have to walk into each other."

The Cheetors walked towards each other. They met and merged together.

Cheetor: "Now it's time to prove my worth."

To Be Continued in Chapter 8: The Hunt...

Author's Notes:

Just a short chapter as a little interlude. Next chapter will be longer.


	8. Chapter 8: The Hunt Pt 1

Author's Notes:

There will only be a couple more chapters until I go on hiatus for my trip to Africa. There will most likely be no more chapters being posted until August 21st. There will be a chance for chapters to be posted up until August 8th. However, I may be able to post one or two chapters during my trip. But, once I return on August 21st, I will begin posting chapters pretty much immediately. Over my trip I will be writing up multiple chapters and will be posting those chapters periodically once I return. I apologize for this inconvenience and this inability to post somewhat frustrates me because I enjoy seeing your responses and support of my work. Thanks for understanding and hopefully I can post up to Chapter 10 before I leave.

By the way, the security levels that I use in this chapter are fictional and if any similar classifications exist. Then it is purely coincidental. The protection that each security level gives increases the higher the number is. So, Security Level 8 is better than Security Level 2. Now to the actual chapter.

In Sector Delta there was one lone bot wandering at night in the forest...Depth Charge...

Depth Charge: "Where is X? I picked up his spark here."

Sensor: 'Subject moving...Tracking.'

Depth Charge: "This is quite unusual. This is not X's usual tactics."

Sensor: 'Subject's spark signature lost.'

Depth Charge: "What?! How does a spark signature just disappear? The only way for that to happen is to use a highly advanced personal cloaking device. But last time I checked X doesn't have one."

Sensor: 'Spark signature anomaly...Two Depth Charge spark signatures detected.'

Depth Charge: "Okay...now that's just creepy."

Sensor: 'Spark signatures detected... Identifying... Optimus... Rhinox... Rattrap... Megatron... Blackarachnia... Tarantulas... Inferno... Dinobot II... Depth Charge... error error error error... error... spark signatures detected...tracking failed...subjects lost...'

Depth Charge: "Okay who is doing this?! How did you get past my firewalls?! Who are you?!"

Sensor: "Your firewalls are pathetic...I rate them at best to be Security Level 2. After bypassing your firewalls, it was easy to get past the other security walls in your sensor systems."

Depth Charge: "What do you want?"

Sensor: "How about we play a game?"

Depth Charge: "And what would this game be?"

Sensor: "Well first, let's see if you are worth my time."

A massive amount of code starts to barrage Depth Charge's security.

Sensor: "Get past this."

Depth Charge: 'Systems. Initiate Security Protocol Mela.'

System: 'Initiating...Virus cleared...Hacking blocked.'

Sensor: "Good. You meet my expectations Depth Charge."

Depth Charge: "Enough. Tell me what this 'game' is."

Sensor: "Well first, I'll take out your comlink and any way that you can contact your buddies."

Depth Charge: "I would like to see you try...What?! You already cut all my ways to contact anyone."

Sensor: "Now let's go over what my game is shall we?"

Depth Charge: "Enough stalling."

Sensor: "Fine. You've been hunting Rampage for a very long time. You should be familiar with how hunting works."

Depth Charge: "Where are you going with this?"

Sensor: "Have you had experience with being the hunted?"

Depth Charge: "So you will be hunting me?"

Sensor: "Bingo. You finally have caught onto the game that we will be playing. The game...Hunt."

Depth Charge: "So when do we begin?"

Sensor: "In a few moments. Throughout this game I will be using your sensor to communicate with you. I will not be using the sensor to find you. If you evade me until sunrise which is 8 Mega-Cycles from now. I will restore all your communications and will stop hunting you...for now. If I catch you I will not destroy you, but I will severely damage you. You could try to defeat me, but I suggest that you run. Are we clear on how this game works?"

Depth Charge: "Crystal."

Sensor: "Good. I will give you a 5 Cycle head start. So you better start running because the timer begins...now."

Depth Charge starts to run deeper into the forest.

Depth Charge: "Sensor identify location of hunter."

Sensor: 'Hunter is located behind you..Distance Unknown.'

Depth Charge: "Well at least he's behind me."

Sensor: "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to allow you some information on your hunter."

Depth Charge: "What information?"

Sensor: 'Spark signature detected... Identifying... Spark signature identified... Subject...Cheetor.'

Depth Charge: "Great, I'm being hunted by Cheetor. Who is pretty much the fastest thing on the planet. Just perfect."

Depth Charge disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

Far away on a cliff ledge on the edge of the forest.

Cheetor: "Run Depth Charge. Run. Because the hunt begins now."

Cheetor takes a running leap off the cliff ledge. Plummeting to the bottom of the cliff at the base of the forest. Cheetor lands silently and runs off into the forest.

To Be Continued in Chapter 9: The Hunt Pt. 2...


	9. Chapter 9: The Hunt Pt 2

Author's Notes:

When the Sensor bits have "..." around them. Cheetor is talking. When the Sensor bits have '...' around them. The Sensor is talking.

 **Warning: Some parts of this chapter may be found disturbing and/or unsettling. If you have an intense fear or have been traumatize by any form of torture, I suggest that when you reach the word, "Warning", you skip ahead to the words, "End of Warning". Thank you and I have given you this warning out of respect.**

The forest is usually such a serene and quiet place at night. One could relax very easily while wondering in the forest.

However, tonight was not one of those nights...

Depth Charge: *gasp gasp gasp* "I... *gasp*think...*gasp*I lost him."

Sensor: "Outta breath already Depth Charge? I actually thought that you would be a challenge."

Depth Charge: "I'm not giving up yet."

Sensor: "Good. Oh and by the way..."

Depth Charge: "Yeah."

Sensor: "I can see you."

Depth Charge glanced quickly behind him, just making out a blur of motion.

Depth Charge: "Why are you doing this?"

Cheetor: "Because it's fun."

Depth Charge took off running at his top speed.

Cheetor: "Going so soon?"

Depth Charge looked around trying to pinpoint where Cheetor's voice was coming from. But Cheetor's voice seemed to be coming from everywhere.

Cheetor: "The mighty Depth Charge, hunting X across the cosmos. Nearly beating his target in multiple encounters. Only to be bested by a cat."

Depth Charge: " **I could've killed X if everyone stayed out of my way**!"

Cheetor: "So are you going to kill me when you catch me?"

Depth Charge: "Maybe."

Depth Charge transformed and attempted to fly above the trees for a better view.

Before Depth Charge could rise above the tree line. A volley of laser fire erupted from above and tore through his wings causing Depth Charge to crash back down to the forest ground.

Cheetor: "I don't think so. We can't allow any early departures."

Depth Charge maximized and picked himself off the ground. He took a moment to assess the damage. Concluding it was only his wing damaged and that he wouldn't be able to fly without repairs. Depth Charge took one last glance at his surroundings, looking for any sign of Cheetor, before taking off on foot.

Cheetor, keeping out of sight, followed Depth Charge closely. He noted that they were heading towards a field. A perfect place for an ambush.

Depth Charge kept running towards the field. And several cycles later he broke out of the forest to find himself in a plains clearing in the middle of the woods.

Cheetor: "Now the _real_ games start."

Depth Charge turned around and received a volley of laser fire to the chest.

Depth Charge fired back in the general direction of the shots.

Cheetor appeared right in front of Depth Charge.

Cheetor: "*yawn* Too slow."

Depth Charge tried to punch Cheetor in his anger of the cat's cockiness.

Cheetor flashed away just nano-cliks before impact.

Cheetor: "Missed me."

Depth Charge: " **Shut up!** "

Cheetor kicked Depth Charge down to the ground in a show of speed and strength. The force of Cheetor's blow severely dented Depth Charge's chestplate.

Cheetor: "Now now. No need to get angry."

Cheetor detached both of his shoulder blades and held them crisscrossed on Depth Charge's neck.

Depth Charge: "Get on with it. Finish me."

Cheetor: "You think that I'm going to _kill_ you? No, I'm not going to _kill_ you...I'm going to _break_ you."

 **WARNING: Torture Section**

Before Depth Charge could respond, Cheetor cleaved off Depth Charge's right servo.

Depth Charge: " **Aaaaaahhhhh** "

Cheetor: "Did you know that a bot can stay online through any damage as long as the spark or head is not severely damaged...You didn't...Well allow me to demonstrate."

Cheetor started to slowly cut off Depth Charge's left arm, making sure that the pain that he's inflicting upon Depth Charge is at it's maximum potential.

Cheetor: "Do you feel that? That's your left arm being cut off slowly."

As the arm socket and arm began to leak energon. Cheetor stabbed his other shoulder blade into Depth Charge's right leg at the knee cap. He then tore through the knee, severing his lower right leg from his upper right leg. The cut to Depth Charge's knee began to spout energon due to a large energon line being cut.

Cheetor: "Now tell me how you feel right now."

Depth Charge: "Scrap you."

Cheetor slammed his fist down upon Depth Charge's chestplate, worsening the already severely dented piece of armor.

Cheetor: "Try again."

Depth Charge: "I hate you."

Cheetor: "Good. That's the response I wanted to hear."

Depth Charge: "Your a sick bot Cheetor."

Cheetor stabbed both blades into Depth Charge's chest, missing Depth Charge's spark by just a little. Cheetor leaned in close.

Cheetor: "You are my message to the Maximals. Now it's time for you to sleep."

Cheetor twisted the blades in Depth Charge's chest so that they just graze Depth Charge's spark core causing Depth Charge to go into status-lock.

Cheetor: "Now time to deliver my message on the Maximals front door step."

 **END OF WARNING**

Back at the Maximals base, Rattrap lazily watched the scanners for activity.

'Beep Beep Beep'

Rattrap: "Wha, eh it's probably an animal that wandered too close. But, it wouldn't hurt ta check."

Rattrap flicked the monitor screen to display the entrance to the Maximal base.

Rattrap gawked and frantically hit the emergency button on the panel.

For right in front of the entrance was Cheetor lazily destroying the auto-turrets. And behind him a dark lump lay, unmoving.

To be Continued in Chapter 10: Fear...

Author's Notes:

I apologize if some scenes in this chapter were too harsh for you and when I was writing this chapter I debated with myself if I should take out or edit the torture scene. In the end I decided that the torture scene was the perfect example of how ruthless the new Cheetor is and thus his character would benefit from the scene. I apologize once again for the torture scene and hope that it didn't affect anyone too deeply.

Thanks,

SkyDragon


	10. Chapter 10: Fear

Author's Notes:

Thanks for reading thus far. A quick update on how this story will be updated from now on. Each chapter will have a visitor goal (ex. 20 visitors to the chapter), once that goal is reached I will post a new chapter or will write a new chapter and post it within the next 2 or so days. The other way that a chapter may be posted is if someone urges me to (which I will then consider posting/writing a new chapter) or I will post/write a new chapter when I get to it. This Chapter's visitor goal is 10. Thanks and now back to your regularly scheduled program.

Rattrap frantically hit buttons on the computer console, activating every defense available.

Optimus: "What's with the alarm Rattrap?"

Rattrap: "Cheetor's on our front step. I don't even know how he got so close without being detected."

Optimus: "Rhinox, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, and I will go and confront him. Rattrap stay here and monitor our progress and the defenses."

Rhinox: "Wait Optimus, I need to grab a new weapon prototype that might stop Cheetor. But, I still need a cycle or two to make the prototype useable. There's still no guarantee that the weapon will work."

Optimus: "Okay, we'll try to hold Cheetor long enough for you to make the prototype operational."

The Maximals followed Optimus to hold Cheetor off.

Meanwhile, on the Nemisis:

Megatron: "Everyone prepare to assault the Maximal base. Waspinator get Cheetor."

Waspinator: "Waspinator go get kitty-bot."

After a cycle Waspinator came flying back.

Waspinator: "Kitty-bot not here!"

Megatron: "What! Where is Cheetor! Tarantulas get Cheetor on the com."

Tarantulas: "Oh course Megatron."

Back at the Maximal base, the Maximals were having the fight of their lives.

Optimus: "Silverbolt lay down cover fire for Blackarachnia! Blackarachnia get to better cover!"

Silverbolt started to lay down cover fire which Cheetor dodged easily but was prevented from stopping Blackarachnia from reaching cover.

Cheetor's comlink came online.

Megatron: "'Cheetor where are you?'"

Cheetor seemingly disappeared. Where, in actuality, he had gone behind some rocks so that he could answer the com.

Cheetor: "At the Maximal base delivering a 'message'. Also I'm storming their base to show them how pathetic they are."

Optimus: "Where did he go? Rattrap?"

Rattrap responded to Optimus over their coms.

Rattrap: "What the scrap! Dat kid just up and disappeared off da sensors!"

Megatron: "'You will return to base at once. We have been planning to attack the Maximal base today.'"

Cheetor: "Well if you had told me that I would have held off. But, I'm unfortunately will be unable to return to base right now since I have engaged the Maximals."

Silverbolt: "He must be around here somewhere."

Megatron: "'Fine. But I will not drag you back to base, you're coming back on your own power.'"

Cheetor: "The Maximals won't harm me any further than they need to in order to subdue me because of their morals. Even when they get my 'message'. Now I need to get back to battle."

Cheetor turned off his comlink.

Cheetor: "Now where was I? Oh yeah, I was ready to shred the Maximals."

Cheetor dashed out of his hiding spot. Time seemed to slow down for Cheetor. He used his advanced targeting systems to register that all the Maximal, except Blackarachnia, had emerged from their cover. This done in 1/8 of a nano-clik, Cheetor quickly decided his target and his plan of action and was closing in on the Maximals. This was done in 4/8 of a nano-clik. Time started to return to normal for Cheetor.

Cheetor: 'I should really work on my time-displacement unit. The Cybertronian scientists that built this prototype did mention some 'glitches' were possible. Speaking of which I need to work on all my other prototype systems and weapons.'

Cheetor executed his plan. He disarmed Silverbolt's weapons, then pulled out one of his shoulder blades and his plasma gun. Putting his blade to Silverbolt's neck and pointing his gun to Silverbolt's head.

Optimus: "Where did he come from?!"

Cheetor: "Hello Optimus, just thought I should drop by and say hello."

Optimus: "Where are you going with this?"

Cheetor: "Well you see, me and Depth Charge had a little 'chat' last night and now it's time for us to have a 'chat'."

Optimus: " **What did you do to Depth Charge**!"

Cheetor: "Did you know that Depth Charge could be such a screamer? Well neither did I until last night. He reached pitches that could only be described as _very_ high. I wonder if I can get Silverbolt to scream as well as Depth Charge?" This sentence was accompanied by an evil smirk.

Optimus: " **Release Silverbolt**!"

Cheetor: "Whatever you say."

Cheetor shifted his blade down to slice across Silverbolt's chest and shifted his gun down to shoot through Silverbolt's chest. Cheetor then let Silverbolt slide to the ground.

Optimus stared on in horror, too shocked to register that Cheetor had thrown a blade at him.

The blade impacted Optimus in the chest, sending him down.

Cheetor walked over to Optimus and kneeled down.

Cheetor: "You were always so weak, all because of your precious morals."

Rhinox: "Then I bet you weren't expecting this."

Cheetor looked to see Rhinox holding a weapon. Rhinox fired and a stun net and stun bolts shot towards Cheetor at a very fast speed in a wide arc.

Cheetor eyes widened, he tried to activate his time-distortion device which glitched and didn't respond. Cheetor tried to run out of the arc of stun weapons coming at him. He was almost out of reach when a stun bolt hit him in the side, just before Cheetor was out of the way.

Cheetor fell and tried to get up only to meet Rhinox's fist. Cheetor slumped to the group unconscious.

Rhinox: "Thanks Blackarachnia for running back to help me while Optimus distracted Cheetor."

Blackarachnia: "I'm just glad that we're still alive."

Rhinox activated his comlink.

Rhinox: "Rattrap, we've subdued Cheetor and require assistance."

Rattrap: "'Roger dat. De rat is comin down.'"

Rhinox turned off his comlink.

Rhinox: "Okay, Blackarachnia we need to.."

Blackarchnia: "By the matrix."

Rhinox walked over to see what had disturbed Blackarachnia so badly.

What he saw was horrifying.

Depth Charge was on the ground motionless. Missing his lower leg, right servo, and left arm. He also had a heavily damaged chestplate with two gaping holes next to his spark chamber.

Rhinox: "What in the name of Primus happened to him?"

To be Continued in Chapter 11: Captured...

Author's Notes:

The prototypes in Cheetor's possession will be explained later and more will probably be revealed. Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11: Captured

**Author's Notes:**

 **Here's a new chapter, as always please give any constructive feedback, it will help greatly. I am changing how the chapter goals will work. Instead of visitors which only I would be able to observe I am setting a review goal. For this chapter the goal is 5 reviews. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

...His optics slowly flickered back to life. He could see that he was right outside the base.

Optimus slowly rose up.

Rhinox: "Careful Optimus, you took a blade to the chest."

Optimus: "Did we win?"

Rhinox: "Yes we did, we need you to help secure Cheetor down to the brig."

Optimus: "Anything else?"

Rhinox: "Yes, we found Depth Charge, it would appear that Cheetor practically tortured him. We're bringing him to the CR Chamber."

Optimus: "Well let's lock Cheetor up before he wakes up. Hopefully we can end this nightmare."

Rhinox: "I hope so too."

Some time later...

"Systems booting up...Time unit damaged...All external injuries healed..."

Cheetor opened his eyes and immediately scowled.

Cheetor: "Blast this stupid malfunctioning equipment."

Cheetor stood up from the floor.

Cheetor: "Ah, the Maximal brig."

Optimus and Rhinox entered the room.

Optimus: "So, you're finally awake."

Cheetor: "Did you enjoy my message?"

Rhinox: "You're a sick bot Cheetor."

Cheetor: "Oh, stop being such a sparkling, Depth Charge will live. I made sure of it."

Rhinox: "How did you know how to torture him to near death?"

Cheetor: "You just gotta know your patient."

Optimus: "Okay enough chit chat. Let's get down to business."

Cheetor: "Okay what do you want to talk about?"

Optimus: "Rhinox do you want to do the questioning?"

Rhinox: "Sure."

Cheetor: "Oh, the big bad Rhinox is going to question me. I'm so scared."

Rhinox: "How did you move so fast?"

Cheetor: "That's not something I can discuss."

Rhinox: "Well I want you to discuss it."

Cheetor: "Fat chance, I have coding to prevent unauthorized access to those files."

Rhinox: "Fine, moving on. What happened to the real Cheetor?"

Cheetor: "Well that's funny because I'm Cheetor."

Rhinox: "Do you really believe that?"

Cheetor: "So Rhinox do you want to talk about your past, specifically the illegal parts?"

Rhinox: "I'm done here. I'm getting Rattrap, Optimus keep an eye on him."

Rhinox exited the room.

Cheetor: "So, how do you plan on keeping me here?"

Optimus: "With these laser bars."

Cheetor: "Won't hold me."

Optimus: "What do you mean?"

Cheetor: "Just give me a mega-cycle."

Rattrap entered the room.

Rattrap: "So any luck with im?"

Optimus: "No, but he did just say that he can escape by the mega-cycle."

Cheetor: "Hello, I'm right here."

Rattrap: "Alright, stop messin around Cheetor, I don't take kindly to what you did to Depth Charge. So talk."

Cheetor: "Big words coming from a rodent. But I'll talk."

Rattrap: "Okay, what are you hiding behind all those layers of firewalls? I tried to access some of your files while you were out cold, but I hit a firewall so complex that it would probably beat most of the firewalls on Cybertron."

Cheetor: "Well I'm not going to talk about it. Should be kinda obvious due to the extreme firewalls protecting it."

Rattrap: "Fine, well how do you plan on escaping?"

Cheetor: "That is for me to know and you to find out."

Optimus: "Let's go Rattrap. I don't think that we're going to get anything out of him."

Optimus and Rattrap exited the room.

Cheetor: "Prepare to be amazed Maximals."

To Be Continued in Chapter 12: Prepare to be Astonished!...

 **Author's Note:**

 **I have multiple reasons for not publishing lately. I've been rather busy and I just couldn't find the time to write the next few chapters. Also I was discouraged by the lack of response to the chapters that I'm posting. I'm getting no favorites, follows, and barely any reviews. The reason why I'm posting is because recently, one guest to Fanfiction reviewed the story and asked for more. If you want more, tell me, I'll give you more. I am glad to finally get this chapter (which I've held off on posting for quite some time) and all my worries about interest in my story off my chest. Please show support, I can't be extremely inspired unless I get encouragement.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope to post again soon. It will be sooner if you give encouragement.**

 **Signing off for now,**

 **SkyDragonMC**


	12. Chapter 12: Prepare to be Astonished!

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry about being gone for so long. My life just got extremely hectic and I just couldn't find time to write. I was planning on releasing a longer chapter, but I just couldn't get back into writing soon enough. I feel like I've been quiet for too long and that I have to release something. So despite this chapter being so short. Rest assured that I will release a long chapter as soon as I get back into my writing. It's hard to get back to writing after so long. So give me time.**

 **Also on my profile, there will be a poll about a decision for this story. This poll will go up as soon as the next chapter is released.**

 **Thanks.**

Optimus: "Any change?"

Rattrap: "Nope. He's still just sittin dere. Doing nothin."

Optimus: "Keep an optic on him."

Rattrap: "Why of course fearless leader."

Back in the jail cell.

Cheetor: 'They don't know anything about me. I just hope that nothing comes up that might ruin my plans.'

Later that night, Rattrap had fallen into recharge, with his face up against the control panel.

Cheetor looked up to the security camera in his cell. The camera's light was a solid red.

Cheetor: "Now while no one is watching. I'll make my escape."

Cheetor crouched down and opened a secret compartment in his legs. Pulling out two sword hilts. With a flick of his wrist, the weapons were revealed to be energon blades. He slowly positioned the blades to interrupt the laser bars of his cage in an area wide enough for him to fit through.

Cheetor: "Perfect."

Back in the Maximal control center, Rattrap was tossing and turning in his sleep. This led to him falling out of his chair in a comical way, back flat against the ground and feet just sticking over the control console.

Rattrap: "I sure hope nobody saw dat...Well better check the security camera feeds."

He flipped through each feed, until he reached the prison camera feed.

Rattrap: "That's wierd. The camera's off. Better fix dat."

With just the flick the camera turned back on. To reveal an empty cell!

To Be Continued in Chapter 13: Things Just Got Interesting...

 **Author's Note:**

 **Again sorry about the short chapter. However, the next chapter should get interesting.**


End file.
